Healing Hearts
by Makaya-Loe
Summary: Inugang have been shard hunting for 3 years. Inu has a halfsis he never knew and Sess isn’t that bad after all, just really practical sometimes. Kag passed Highschool and learns some about her family. Better sumarry inside. YYHxIY eventualy. first fic.
1. Chp 1: First Meetings

**Healing Hearts**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did then I think I would get to watch them more often. And I would always carry around Sesshomaru's white thing. And have roses from Kurama and make Hiei beat people up for me. But none of this is happening so obviously….

Author Note: I would like to say that, personally, I don't really like Kikyou. However, she's a good person in this story and is going to end up with Inu. If you don't like it don't read it. If you do then… yay I guess. Also, it'll probably take a few, (like maybe five), chapters to get to Yusuke and the others. And if I spell things wrong sorry in advance. I should probably stop babbling now… right… review please.

Summary: Kay… Inu and gang have been shard hunting for three years. Inu has a half sister he never knew and Sesshomaru isn't that bad after all, just scarily practical some times. Kagome passed High school and is going to meet a few cousins' she didn't know existed and learn some unexpected things about the one she did. New relationships are formed and with the help of Inu's sis Kagome is able to make some allies out of people no one expected. (Yay for vagueness and sucky summaries!)

Chapter one: First Meeting

The day was ending like any other for the inu-gang. The sun was going down, they were setting up camp, and Kagome and Inuyasha were arguing.

"I told you, I haven't felt any shards! I don't think there _are_ any left besides Koga's!" Kagome yelled at eh angry hanyou. "Why would I lie about it!"

"Maybe because you're getting lazy, wench. You're obviously not trying hard enough." Inuyasha snapped back, realizing a second to late his mistake.

"SIT BOY!"

As the hanyou became re-acquainted with his good friend ground Kagome took a deep breath and explained her reasoning in a relatively calm voice. "We have a little less than half the jewel Inuyasha. We know Naraku already had some shards before he had gotten that big chunk so we just have to assume Koga has the last of the loose shards, otherwise we would have heard about them by now."

"Feh, why didn't you just say that in the first place?" Inuyasha asked, gulping when he saw Kagome's midnight blue eyes flash with anger.

"I am sorry." A clear, if somewhat cold, voice said from behind Kagome. When Kagome turned she saw Kikyou, the woman she had once though she was the reincarnation of. She remembered the time when they had both used their miko power's together to protect Inuyasha and the others from a miasma Naraku had used to distract them while the coward fled. The girls had used so mush power they had passed out and, while unconscious, had been visited by the spirit of the priestess Midoroki. Midoroki had explained that Kikyou's soul had been carried back in the jewel so that she would have a chance to redeem herself, and while part of her soul was in the clay-body Kikyou, the rest was still trapped in the jewel and couldn't be released until it was completed, and only then, when her soul was back, could Kikyou actually be alive again. She also explained that the reason Kagome looked and seemed so similar was because both of them were decedents of Midoroki herself and since Kagome had held the jewel and Kikyou's soul for so long some of the traits stuck. _Like caring for Inuyasha_ Kagome thought wryly, though she now thought of the rash hanyou as more of an over-protective big brother than anything else now. After waking and telling everyone and also being able to tell them that Midoroki said that Kagome was a new spirit and therefore not the reincarnation of _anyone_, Kagome had finally felt truly and completely herself for the first time in three years. She was also able to face her feelings and found that, while she cared deeply for him, she didn't really love Inuyasha, and because of this, she was fully able to give Inuyasha and Kikyou her blessings and try her hardest to make sure they got another chance. _They deserve it,_ Kagome thought staring into the ice-blue eyes of Kikyou. _someday, I'll see those eyes full of the warmth they were meant to hold._

"Sorry about what?" Kagome asked, waking herself from her thoughts. Kikyou looked down before answering. "I am sorry because it is my fault Naraku has such a large part of the jewel." Kikyou said, still looking at the ground.

"Forget it Kikyou," Kagome said, walking over and giving the girls shoulder a quick squeeze. "What'd done is done, besides, no one blames you for it."_After all,_ Kagome added silently to herself, _If I was brought back with only half my soul remembering what I thought was my lover's betrayal I'd be pretty pissed too_

Kikyou glanced up and gave Kagome one of her rare smiles before going over to help finish setting up camp. Kagome went over and began preparing dinner (ramen of course) which the others ate when they were finished. As Kagome ate Shippo sat besides her and told her about the squirrels in one of the oaks that surrounded the clearing who had been throwing acorns at him and his plans for revenge. Glancing over at her adopted kit, with his face flushed with anticipation, his red hair untidy and his green eyes bright, Kagome smiled at how much he had grown over the past three years both physically, since he had started out barely reaching her knee and now the tip of his head reached her nose, and emotionally, since he no longer ran away from everything and could hold his own in most situations. Though, listening to him plot his revenge, she was happy he hadn't grown too much.

"Hey mom, what's that smell? It smell's kinda like Sesshomaru only different." Shippo said, stopping in his plotting. Hearing this, Kikyou came to stand besides them, handing Kagome her bow and arrows and readying her own, while Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha all stood around them, weapons out and ready, and Kirara transformed, growling low in her throat.

"Sorry," an amused voice said from the trees, "didn't mean to startle you. I saw your fire and wanted to know if I could share camp." A young woman stepped from behind the trees, holding her hands out to show she was unarmed though she had a slightly curved sword hanging at her waist. She wore dark green hakama's (A/N: that's the pants right? I can never remember…) and a tight, high collar, light green kimono like top with long bell sleeves patterned with light blue butterflies that left her stomach bare. Chin length black hair with silvery highlights fluttered around her face and to thin braids hung from either side of her face, falling to her waist. Still with her hands out she stepped slowly forward, golden eyes dancing with amusement and silver dog ears twitching slightly at the top of her head. "Hello," she continued in her warm, slightly husky voice. "My name is Makaya, mind if I share camp with you?"

Authors note: okay, that is the first chapter. I have three done but I have to type them up and I don't think I'll bother to do that if I don't get any reviews. There is more info about this story on my profile page (mixed in with the babbling somewhere) so check it out if you want. Review please! I'm going on a trip, I'll be back in a week, you have till then otherwise I won't even bother with it. Even if its criticism, its okay, no one here argues so I'll take out my pent up frustration on flamers instead. Go on REVIEW! (I think I've said that like three times already) okay then bye.

(Review)four


	2. Chp 2: Bittersweet family

**Healing Hearts**

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, then I would be very very very very happy. But I'm only very very very happy so I guess I must not own them.

Author Note: No one has reviewed but I've decided what the hell. Why not right more anyway. I _like_ writing so I might as well continue. Besides, it's not like I got a choice. It's freaking haunting me. If I don't write it it'll never go away… Oh yeah. I've noticed that, at least on my story, astrix's (you know, shift+8) don't show up and if I put more than one explanation point or put an explanation point with a question mark it doesn't show up either… very strange this….

Summary: Kay… Inu and gang have been shard hunting for three years. Inu has a half sister he never knew and Sesshomaru isn't that bad after all, just scarily practical some times. Kagome passed High school and is going to meet a few cousins' she didn't know existed and learn some unexpected things about the one she did. New relationships are formed and with the help of Inu's sis Kagome is able to make some allies out of people no one expected. (Yay for vagueness and sucky summaries!)

Chapter two: Bitter Sweet Family

No one moved until Kirara took another sniff of Makaya, stopping mid growl, and tackled her to the ground.

"HEY!" Makaya shouted from beneath the giant fire cat. "I come here meaning no harm and this is the welcome I- OH! I know you!" the last part was said with such surprised joy that everyone relaxed slightly and stared as Kirara shrunk and burrowed into Makaya's arms as the girl buried her face in her fur. "I finally found some one! Kirara it's been so long. I'm finally grown up too, not a pup like I was the last time you saw me." The girl went on proudly as she smiled at Kirara who mewed contentedly in her arms.

"But, how?" Sango asked, stepping forward. "Kirara has been with my family since my father was a child. She has always been at our village. How do you know her?"

Makaya looked at Sango, still smiling, her golden eyes sparkling with her joy. "When I was little, my father took me with him all over the land while he taught big brother how to deal with the villages. When they went to an exterminators village, Kirara came out and played with me to make sure none of the other children would tease me." She tilted her head curiously at Sango, ears twitching. "Are you from the village then? Do my brother and father still go there to renew the treaties?"

Sango sighed sadly and, sensing her mistress's sadness, Kirara climbed off Makaya to rub against her legs. "The village and its villagers were destroyed by the demon Naraku." She answered, scratching Kirara's ears lightly.

Makaya's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "But the villagers were so strong." She said slowly, watching as Kirara wound herself around Sango's legs. "How could any demon defeat a village of demon slayers? Even father and big brother were wary and respectful of their strength. Who is Naraku? Why didn't the warriors call brother or father for help?"

Sango looked at Makaya warily as she crouched besides Kirara. "You don't know Naraku? He's a half demon who controls many lesser demons and can break parts of himself off into separate beings. He has been around for over 50 years, reeking havoc across the country and is quite powerful. The warriors had been called away on a mission that turned out to be a trap while the villagers were slaughtered by the lesser demons that lived close by. Who are your father and brother and why would any of the warriors call on them?" Sango asked curiously.

"My father is the great Inu-Tohsi, lord of the Western lands and my brother is Sesshomaru, heir to the Western lands. They had a treaty with the exterminator village to help keep the lesser youkia under control. I don't know how they contacted father but they must have had _some_ way." Makaya told the girl, not noticing the others surprise. "Are you sure the village is gone?"

Sango had stood and grabbed her weapon at her announcement that Sesshomaru was her brother and now stood with Miroku and Inuyasha in front of the others, eyeing her with fright.

"I know the village is gone because I saw the ruins and the graves. I am the last demon slayer left besides the shell of my brother which is being controlled by Naraku." Sango answered, proud when her voice didn't waver, "Are you truly related to Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, do you know him?" Makaya asked excitedly, slightly confused as to why they all seemed afraid except the familiar looking hanyou who simply seemed angry. "Do you know where he is? He and father were supposed to be there when I woke up but they weren't. I've been looking since I woke up but haven't been able to find them."

"Yeah, we know him." Inuyasha said angrily. "And there's no way you're related to that bastard, he would have killed you by now for being a hanyou."

"How _dare_ you say such a thing about brother!" Makaya shouted, angrily coming to stand before him. "He would never hurt me and he's not a bastard! Who are you to say such terrible things!"

"I'm Inuyasha and I say he _is_ a bastard and would kill you without a second thought!"

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

"Would _not_!"

"Would t—!"

"SIT!" Kagome shouted, earning a yelp from Inuyasha and rubbing her forehead as she cut him off mid yell. "I think we should all calm down, introduce ourselves, and let Makaya explain _before_ you two try killing each other. Alright?" she continued in a voice that left no room for argument. The others nodded lowering their weapons though they did not release them and Inuyasha "feh"-ed. Narrowing her eyes at the hanyou who now sat cross-legged glaring at Makaya, Kagome rolled her eyes and continued. "Good." She said dryly, turning back to Makaya with a smile. "My name is Kagome. He, as you know, is Inuyasha," she went on pointing at the still disgruntled hanyou. "That's Sango," Sango relaxed slightly and nodded though she still held hirakatos. "This is Miroku," before Kagome could go on the monk stepped forward and grasped Makaya's hands.

"My beautiful lady, please forgive my companion, he is always rude." He began, kneeling at her feet. "Now I have a favor to ask. Would you do me the honor of bearing my children?" Makaya's eyes widened but before she could say or do anything a fist connected with the monks head and he was being dragged away by (surprise) Inuyasha.

"You _lecher_! Keep your hands to yourself and don't ask her that!" Inuyasha shouted at the semi-conscious monk.

"Inuyasha, why ever would I want to follow that advice?" questioned Miroku, shaking his head to clear it.

"Because if you don't," growled Inuyasha menacingly, "Not only will I chop off your hands but another important body part as well, if you get my meaning, _monk._" Miroku gulped audibly and paled. "Good." Inuyasha growled, before stepping back. Makaya was staring at him curiously but he only growled "what" before she returned her attention to Kagome. (Lots of growling yes?)

"Ri-ight…" Kagome said also glancing at Inuyasha. "Um, where was I… Oh! This is Kikyou," she started again, pointing at the other miko who simply nodded, "and this is my kit, Shippo. And you already know Kirara." Kirara mewed and Shippo, who was standing protectively in front of Kagome, gave a small wave. "Now that we're all introduced…What?" Kagome asked, staring openly at Makaya.

Makaya giggled and sat down, gesturing for the others to do the same. As they settled around the fire she took a deep breath and decided to start from the beginning.

"Years after my father's first wife, Nadia, who was the mother of Sesshomaru, died my father met my mother. He told me she was a strange and powerful priestess named Seilina whom he found crying under a great God tree. She had been crying because she was lost and she couldn't find her way back home so father brought her to the western lands with him. They fell in love and were mated but my mother was still homesick so my father brought her back to the God tree and she was able to find her way home, though my father was unable to go with her. So he waited for three months until she returned then he took her home again and they were happy."

"That's so _romantic!_" cried Sango, Kikyou, and Kagome all at once. The three girls sighed while Inuyasha "feh-ed" and Miroku and Shippo rolled their eyes. Makaya simply smiled sadly and went on.

"Yes, it is. I would make brother tell it to me all the time when I was younger." This surprised the listeners but Makaya went on, gazing into the fire, as if seeing something that wasn't there. "My mother died a while aster I was born. I never got to know her but that was okay because father and brother were always there for me. Father took me to an Island ere I grew up because he had many enemies who didn't like the fact that he had mated with a human woman but he always came to visit me and brother stayed with me when he wasn't out training to be a lord or fighting at fathers side. I also had human and youkia nannies so I was never alone though, when the wars got worse and brother and father weren't able to visit I was lonely. Then, when I was fifteen, brother came and took me to a cave on the island. He told me father had made him promise to put a seal on me until some one from my mothers land came. I asked why father hadn't come but he wouldn't answer, he just hugged me and said sorry like he thought he would never see me again. Then I fell asleep…" she said the last part in almost a whisper before blinking and shaking the memory away. "I woke up three years ago and have been looking for them since, but this is my first time off the island since I was very little. Do you know where they are?" Makaya asked, looking hopefully at Inuyasha. "You look much like father except he was bigger and had many scars and no ears on the top of his head. His ears were on the side like Sess-chan's." she stared intently at Inuyasha as he tried not to squirm. "You did say you know brother."

"Feh, I know him. He's my half-brother." Inuyasha mumbled looking away.

Makaya blinked and went very still, her golden eyes huge, before she launched herself at him from across the fire. "I have another brother! I _knew_ you looked like father!" she cried happily as she clung to Inuyasha who sat frozen in her arms. "When were you born? Was it after I was asleep? Why didn't they wake me? Why didn't father tell me? Are you happy? Do you see father and brother often? Were did you grow up? What was your mother li-?"

"HEY!" Inuyasha yelled, clamping a hand over her mouth to stop the stream of questions. "I was born at the castle and I don't know why anyone did anything." He paused and stared into her hopeful, and slightly confused, golden eyes and his shoulders slumped with dread at what he had to tell her next. "Sesshomaru hates me and we fight whenever we meet. Me and my mom left the castle because of fathers enemies too and father… father died when I was four." Still looking into her eyes Inuyasha watched as his words sunk in and then watched as tears pooled and overflowed onto his hand which was still over his mouth as she silently shook her head. "I'm sorry." Inuyasha whispered, brushing away a tea before reaching out and hugging her close. "I really am sorry." He mumbled again into her hair as she wept into his shirt, looking helplessly at the others.

Kagome's own eyes were wet and she watched as Kikyou came to hug Inuyasha from behind as he ran his clawed fingers through his newfound sister's short hair. _That's not fair_ she thought sadly, watching as Inuyasha tried to comfort Makaya. _He finally gets some family who doesn't seem to care what he is and he has to tell her such terrible news._

"Kagome?" Sango asked, coming over when she saw the other girl's tears. "It's terribly unfair isn't it?" Kagome only nodded so Sango went on. "But I think… I think she's the kind of person who makes things better. She kind of reminds me of you, the type of person who fixes things and makes them better that they were before. I think she'll be able to make things better for Inuyasha, for all of us maybe." She whispered with a hopeful smile. Kagome managed a watery smile back a wiped away her tears.

"Yeah, I think you could be right." She whispered back before clearing her throat. Everyone looked at her except Makaya who was now crying silent tears, still cradled in Inuyasha's arms. "I think she should definitely stay with us, at least for tonight, and I think we should all try and get some rest." She said gently.

Everyone nodded and said their goodnights, Inuyasha looking relieved that some one else had decided what was to happen next. He gathered Makaya into his arms and leapt into a nearby tree, settling them both comfortably for the night.

Authors note: rights…. The first few chappies are kinda boring 'cause I have to do layout but it will get better, or at least I hope it will. Sesshie will probably come in chapter four. And I know Inuyasha probably seemed kinda out of character but still… not like I got any reviews so obviously I'm only writing this for myself there fore I can make them do whatever I want them to. Even the Macarena. Though I would never be that mean, even if it was only to me.

Anyway… Read and Review PLEASE see I said please.

-Makaya Loe


	3. Chp 3: Stories and Suprieses

**Healing Hearts**

Disclaimer: I own not neither Inuyasha nor Yu Yu Hakusho, for that is the woe of the me…sniffles…

Author Note: I'm back, not that anyone realized I was gone. I got to go to Creative Connections which was very very fun. Though I am now sick, which is not so fun. Oh well… not like there's anything I can do about it except cough, sneeze, drink tea, and take pills. Okay. '_words_' shall be thoughts cause 8+shift doesn't stay, at least not for me. Sigh, so unloved. And I think… maybe if I make kag go home in the nest chapter… hmmm I wonder if I could work in some Broadway turretz(SP? I have no clue. But you know, the thing were you start shouting random words, except with this you sing random Broadway and show tunes… and sometimes Disney.) … A couple of my friends have that, its freaking hilarious… and they can actually sing so it's even better…. But any ways… on with the stuff…

Summary: Kay… Inu and gang have been shard hunting for three years. Inu has a half sister he never knew and Sesshomaru isn't that bad after all, just scarily practical some times. Kagome passed High school and is going to meet a few cousins' she didn't know existed and learn some unexpected things about the one she did. New relationships are formed and with the help of Inu's sis Kagome is able to make some allies out of people no one expected. (Yay for vagueness and sucky summaries!)

Chapter three: Stories and Surprises

Makaya wasn't alone. That was the first thing that registered in her sleep fogged brain and the thought filled her with a sense happiness and safety she had missed. The second thing she realized was that, not only could she feel a slight breeze, but also, her pillow was moving. Opening one eye she blearily glanced at her hand which was tightly clutching warm, bright red fabric. Looking up she saw the still sleeping face of Inuyasha. '_That's right,_' she thought, studying his sleeping face. '_He's my brother. Why didn't anyone tell me? He said Sesshomaru hates him but I can't believe that, I just can't! I must find Sesshomaru; get him to explain… their brothers, _family_. They can't hate each other.'_ Sighing Makaya turned her face into Inuyasha's chest, in hailing deeply and bringing in his scent. '_Family. He definitely has the smell of family. He smells like the warm patches of sun in the forest and summer leaves. Sesshomaru smells like forest too, of shaded spots and cool moss and fallen leaves. And father… father smelled like the warm things and the cool, and like the oldest of the great trees…'_ tears stinging her eyes, Makaya released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. '_No more tears.'_ She told herself, squeezing her eyes shut. '_They won't help now. Besides, I should be happy. I have another brother and I'll try my hardest to make sure he and Sesshomaru at least stop fighting. They don't have to like each other I just don't want them to fight…'_

"Hey… You up?" Inuyasha asked in a rough whisper.

Makaya looked up and smiled at him, though her eyes were still a little damp. "Yes. Sorry I got your shirt wet." She said, watching his gold eyes ease from concern to relief. '_Probably because I'm not crying anymore, father and brother never knew what to do when I cried.'_ Her smile widened as Inuyasha hesitantly pushed away a strand of hair that still stuck to her cheek, looking at her as if just waiting for her to yell or simply disappear. '_I won't do either,'_ she thought, cupping her hands over his and pressing her face into his palm. '_You're stuck with me now.'_

Inuyasha seemed to relax and some of the wariness left his eyes. "Don't worry about it. We should probably go back down to the others now though." He said, glancing at the still sleeping camp. It was only then that Makaya realized where they were.

"We're in a tree." She stated calmly, looking at the robins nest a couple branches away. Then she glanced down ad immediately clutched at Inuyasha's shirt. "A very _tall_ tree." She gasped. With wide eyes she turned back to Inuyasha who seemed to be trying not to laugh. "Why are we in a very _very_ tall tree?"

"Because I always thought tree's were more comfortable that the ground." He answered simply. 

"Ah." Taking a calming breath Makaya looked down. "It's a very very _very_ tall tree. How do we get down?"

Inuyasha grinned. He grabbed her around the waist, stood, and jumped out of the tree, all before she could even draw in the breath to scream.

Makaya let out a small "eep" and squeezed her eyes closed till they landed. When they touched down and Inuyasha released her waist she let out the breath she had unconsciously been holding and released the death grip she had on his shoulders while cautiously opening her eyes. Once she was firmly convinced they were on solid ground she placed her hands on her hips and faced Inuyasha, who was looking slightly nervous. "That," she began slowly, still taking deep breaths, "was very… fun." She finished with a grin at the surprised look on his face. "Can we do it again sometime?"

Inuyasha laughed, a surprise burst of sound that seemed to shock him, causing her grin to widen. "Sure." He managed finally, still smiling. "Whenever you want."

"Good." She replied turning to back to the camp were every one seemed to have awaken. "Good morning."

The others murmured there greetings as they ate breakfast and broke camp. Kagome managed to get close to Sango, whispering to the other girl as she packed her bag. "I've never heard him laugh like that."

But Sango's only reply was "I told you so."

* * *

The group started traveling soon after they were packed. They were two weeks from Kaede's village and heading back at a leisurely pace. 

"So Kagome," Makaya started, walking next to the other girl, "Were do you come from? I've never seen clothes like yours and some of the things in your bag are so strange." She went on, looking curiously at Kagome's large yellow bag.

Kagome grinned sheepishly, looking down at her light blue tank top, beige shorts, and brown hiking boots. She had, miraculously, graduated high school a month ago with some of the top scores from her class, and so decided to dress in more comfortable clothes when going to the Sengoku Judi (Sp?) instead of her uniform. '_It was stupid of me really,_' she thought, bringing up an image of her white and green sailor-like uniform. '_Running around in that tiny skirt, trying so hard not to be Kikyou.'_ Grimacing inwardly she glanced ahead to where Kikyou walked and talked with Inuyasha and Sango who, after confirming that she was no longer trying to steal the soul of the girl she thought of as a sister, had taken quite a liking to the dead priestess. Looking back at the girl walking next to her and watching her with such innocent curiosity Kagome decided to tell her everything.

"It's a pretty long story," she said warily. "You sure you're up to it?" At Makaya's eager nod Kagome took a deep breath and resolved to leave nothing out. '_Not even the bits about Sesshomaru, she has to know how he's changed.'_ "Well," she began as the continued walking. "It all started on my fifteenth birthday when my little brother was looking for our cat in the well house…" During the story Makaya only interrupted to ask for clarification about words and, when told about Kikyou's role in everything, to say that only true love could turn into such hate and if they could find that love again she would be happy for them and help them however she could. During the parts about Sesshomaru though, she was so quiet Kagome had to keep glancing over to make sure she was still there. When the story was done the sun had started its decent and Kagome finished with, "And then we met you. We've decided Naraku must have the rest of the jewel. If someone else did surely we would have heard of it by now."

Makaya nodded and looked towards the west, as if seeing something Kagome couldn't. When she finally spoke, she was still looking west ad her voice sounded distant. "This Naraku, he has caused so much pain… I would like to help you fight him." She said slowly then finally looked at Kagome. "And Sesshomaru…according to what you say brother has changed but…" Makaya's gaze drifted to Inuyasha. "They are family. Family shouldn't hate each other, they don't have to like each other but they shouldn't hate…" her words ended with a sigh and she looked down at her clawed hands. "If we meet with him I will find out why and I will find a way to stop their fighting at least, even if I have to fight him myself." She finished with such grim determination it made Kagome's heart ache. Laying a hand on Makaya's shoulder Kagome gave it a friendly squeeze.

"Don't worry, if anyone can fix things between those two it'll be you."

Makaya gave a weak smile before she stopped walking and went still. Turning her face into the wind she took a deep breath through her nose before looking at Inuyasha who was looking back at them. "Someone's bleeding." Makaya Stated before taking off in the direction the wind had been coming from. Inuyasha waited only long enough to let Kikyou and Kagome climb on his back before taking off after her, Sango and Miroku riding Kirara on one side and Shippo keeping up with him on the other.

"What's going on?" Kikyou asked as the followed the fast moving green blur that was Makaya.

"Someone this was is hurt and bleeding badly." Shippo explained, sniffing the air as they ran. "The blood smells young."

"Young?" Kagome said confused. "How could blood smell young?"

"It means that it's a child whose bleeding." Inuyasha growled as they burst into a clearing. They saw Makaya crouched next to a small bundle and landed next to her. "Are they all right?"

Makaya looked up, her eyes slightly wide but her face and voice calm when she spoke. "It's a little girl. She's covered in small cuts and seems to be poisoned. She's a full youkia but…" Makaya brushed a few strands of hair from the girl's damp forehead and stared down at her, the longing to save the child written plainly on her face. "I don't know where the poison is coming from. It's not from the cuts. I don't know how to stop it."

"There's a jewel shard." Kagome said suddenly, staring down at he young girl. She couldn't have been more than twelve with icy blue colored hair that was tangled and matted around her flushed face. Her once bright blue kimono was tattered and stained and her willowy arms and legs were covered with tiny cuts and large purpling bruises. Her breath was coming in quick shallow pants and she occasionally whimpered. One of her tiny hands was curled into a tight fist as if holding something. "It's so tainted it doesn't even feel like the jewel really but it is. In her hand, that might be the cause of the poison."

Before Kagome had even finished Makaya had pried the child's fingers open and pulled a small black chunk of jewel out of her hand. The second Makaya's fingers wrapped around the jewel there was a quick flash of light that left all but the still unconscious child blinking. When they could see again they saw the child's breathing had evened out and her wounds were quickly healing. In Makaya's hand sat a chunk of jewel that was about a quarter of the whole and it was glowing with a pure pinkish-white light.

"You purified it." Kagome said in a shocked voice. The others gathered around and were staring at Makaya as if she had grown anther head.

"I did what?" Makaya asked, staring at the shining jewel in her palm. She held it out to Kagome and stared at her when she didn't take it. "Isn't this some of that jewel you were looking for? I thought you said Naraku had the rest of it."

"Yeah." Kagome said, gingerly taking the jewel.

"Then how did she get it?"

"I really don't know…" Kagome answered looking down at the girl who how seemed to only be sleeping. "How did you do that? How did you purify the jewel? Not even Kikyou can do it instantly like that and I've never met anyone else who could." She asked, transferring her glance to Makaya who only shrugged.

"I don't know. I only touched it. It made my palm tingle."

Before Kagome could ask anything else Sango interrupted. "We should go now." When everyone only blinked at her she hurried to explain. "The only one who could taint the jewel that much is Naraku. It looks like this girl was running, there were so many cuts she must have left a blood trail. If Naraku comes to retrieve the jewel the trail will lead him here. Being here when he arrives would not be good for any of us. I suggest we take the girl and get out of here. We can ask how she got the jewel when she wakes up."

"Sango's right. We should hurry and get out of here." Miroku said looking around the clearing. "If we move quickly we can cover our trail and confuse any who might be following."

Makaya nodded and picked the girl up bridal style but hesitated before taking off. "We want to go far and fast. Are you sure you can carry both of them that long?" she asked Inuyasha, tilting her head to point at Kagome and Kikyou.

Inuyasha hesitated in his reflexive "of course". "I can carry one of them and Kagome's bag if you can carry the other. But who will carry the girl? Kirara can only carry two if we want to go fast."

"I'll do it!" Shippo said quickly, going over to Makaya. "Please, I want to help."

Makaya Looked down at him and nodded, helping to arrange the girl on his back so she wouldn't fall off. Looking over at the others she saw Kagome had already handed over her bag to Kikyou who was on Inuyasha's back. Kagome got on Makaya's back, who hesitated again before going. "We should separate every once in a while. When we do, just keep going west." When the other's nodded the all took off.

* * *

Muahauahauahaua. The magical chapter three(not really but hey...) any way.. fluffy in the next chapter. or the one after but that is as long as i wait to bring in the Great all Mighty all Powerefull Fluffy. (fluffy fan if you haven't noticed.) My thanks to KageFaiaKoori Doragon, my first reveiwer. I shall continue to do this, even if on for this one person. though it might take a while since i write it in my notebook then type it up and i type slow as all hell... sorry.

but oh well. Hope you enjoyed, already working on next chappy.

-Makaya Loe


End file.
